Always By Your Side
by AnimationNut
Summary: Gosalyn and Honker are best friends forever. She protects him from bullies and he helps her pass school. Through thick and thin, they're always together. So when those rare occasions happen where Gosalyn is the one hurt, Honker will always be by her side.


**I do not own Darkwing Duck.**

**Always By Your Side**

"But _Dad_-"

"No, no, no!" Drake Mallard said firmly to his nine-year old daughter. Gosalyn Mallard glared up at him, her tiny fists clenched by her sides.

"It's only a bike ride through the forest!" Gosalyn protested. "It's not like I'm begging to go with you to defeat Negaduck or something awesome like that."

"Gos, we can go bike riding later, after my S.H.U.S.H. meeting." Drake said. "I don't want you going bike riding in the forest alone. There are bears and other wild animals in there."

"But I won't be going alone!" Gosalyn said quickly. "Honker will be going with me."

Drake arched an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, am I supposed to explain to the Muddlefoots that their youngest son got eaten by a bear? It's not something that you just bring up in conversation."

Gosalyn scowled. "You don't trust me! How am I supposed to do anything if you don't trust me?"

"Clean your room and we'll be getting somewhere." Drake ruffled her red hair and kissed her on the forehead. "I mean it, Gos. Stay home and watch movies with Honker. Don't destroy the place and I'll be back by dinner."

"All ready, DW?" Launchpad McQuack asked, walking into the room and jingling the keys to the Thunderquack.

"Ready to go, LP. See you later, Gosalyn."

"Later, Gozzie." Launchpad patted the girl on the head and both sidekick and hero disappeared into the secret Darkwing lair. Gosalyn fumed and only moved when the doorbell rang.

When she threw open the door she found her best friend and next door neighbour waiting on the front porch with his bike. "How did it go?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn wrinkled her nose. "He pretty much said it was too dangerous to go bike riding in the forest alone. Now I have to wait until he gets back. And we probably won't even be going! He'll be all tired and grumpy and end up going to bed early!" Gosalyn stamped her webbed foot. "Well, guess what! I wanna go riding through the forest and that's what I'm gonna do."

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble," Honker warned, although he knew it was futile. "He just wants to protect you."

"I'm not a baby." Gosalyn slammed the door shut and went into the garage to retrieve her bike. "And besides, we'll be back and Dad won't be the wiser."

Honker sighed and slapped on his helmet. Gosalyn straddled her bike and the two friends set off for the long ride to the forest. The sun shone high in the sky and the sweat dripped down Honker's beak. Gosalyn cast a glance at her best friend and frowned. "Why do ya have a pink bike?"

The bespectacled duckling rolled his eyes. "Tank thought it would funny if he gave my bike a paint job. It won't come off and my parents don't understand why I want a new one when I already have a perfectly good bike."

Gosalyn scowled. "We'll teach Tank a lesson, Honk."

"Er, I don't think that would help me any." Honker said nervously.

"Aw, stop being so scared. You need to stand up for yourself. I can't fight off bullies forever!"

"You don't have to-"

"No," Gosalyn interrupted quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I'll stand up for you anytime Honker. No bully can get away with wailing on my best friend."

"I appreciate that, Gosalyn."

The two peddled down the dirt road that led away from St. Canard and veered off onto the stone trail that went through the thick forest. "I'm getting cramps, Gosalyn." Honker panted. "Can we stop for a rest?"

"Soon," Gosalyn said. "I wanna see if we can find that little watering hole we saw the last time we went...ugh, _camping_." She shuddered at the very thought. "It'll be a perfect resting place."

"But that's not along this trail!" Honker pointed out. He immediately regretted saying this when Gosalyn got that usual look in her eye.

"Well then, we're just gonna have to take a detour!" She jerked her handlebars to the right and flew off the trail and through the thicket. Honker slammed on the brakes when he heard Gosalyn give a scream of surprise...and then agony.

"Gosalyn!" Honker cried, abandoning his bike and racing towards the agonized screams. He shoved the branches and leaves aside and discovered that Gosalyn had unknowingly careened off of a steep slope. The girl was huddled at the bottom, clutching her ankle and sobbing. Her bike lay a few feet away, the handles bars and front wheel twisted.

Honker stumbled down the slope and came to a stop beside Gosalyn. "Shh," he soothed, pushing her hair back and gently turning her over. "What's wrong?"

"M-my an-ankle," Gosalyn spluttered, tears running down her cheeks. "It _really _hurts."

"Move your wing." Gosalyn obeyed and Honker winced. Her ankle was at an odd and unhealthy angle. Luckily, the bone hadn't pierced through the skin. "It's okay, it's only broken."

"_Only _broken?" Gosalyn cried in horror. "But we got a baseball game this weekend!"

"Sorry, Gos." Honker smiled sympathetically. "You won't be using this ankle for at least a month."

Gosalyn collapsed against the hard ground. Pain exploded in her ankle and the shockwaves travelled through her body. "Honk, it _really _hurts."

Honker looked around. "We should elevate it until we get help..." He searched for a rock or a log to use but came up with nothing. "Hmm..."

Silence fell as he thought.

_Trickle...trickle...trickle._

"Do you hear that?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn sniffled and nodded. "I believe our watering hole is just through those trees." Honker mused. "How convenient. The water should help the pain a little bit."

"But I can't walk!" Gosalyn pointed out tearfully.

"I think I'll be able to carry you." Honker bent down and carefully hoisted Gosalyn into his arms. He jostled her ankle and she gave a stifled sob. "Sorry!" Honker apologized.

Grunting, he slowly made his way through the trees. On the other side was a large pool of crystal water surrounded by moss-covered rocks. A small creek snaked its way to the main body of water. Honker smiled triumphantly and gently set Gosalyn down. He set her broken ankle on a smooth rock and she bit her beak in pain.

"Okay, I'm going to call your dad and-"

"NO!" Gosalyn cried. "He's gonna kill me!"

"Gosalyn, be practical!" Honker said in exasperation. "We're in the middle of the forest. There's no way an ambulance can get here. I certainly can't get you home without damaging your ankle even more. He can send Launchpad in the Thunderquack and we'll get you to a hospital."

Gosalyn groaned. "Dad's gonna ground me for life."

"Tell you what, whatever punishment he gives you, I'll do as well. If you're grounded for life then I'll ground myself for life." Honker said, pulling out his cell phone. "Besides, it won't be any fun without you around."

Gosalyn smiled gratefully. "Honk, you're the best friend a girl could have."

"Thanks, Gos." Honker was relieved to see that he got some service and quickly dialled Darkwing's private number. Darkwing had told Gosalyn and Honker to call him on his private line only if there was an emergency.

Of course, they had abused the private number only a few times.

"Gosalyn," Darkwing growled the instant he answered. "I TOLD you not to call this number for trivial matters, _especially _when I'm in a meeting! If you're calling to tell me that the house burnt down-"

"Mr. Darkwing!" Honker interrupted. "It's me, Honker!"

"Honker?" The anger had ebbed away from his tone and was now replaced with surprise and worry. Honker respected his rules much more than Gosalyn did; it was simply a matter of constantly being dragged along on her crazy schemes. "What's the matter?"

"Gosalyn's hurt and-"

"WHAT? Is she bleeding? Did she cut herself? Did she fall down the stairs? Was she climbing on the roof again? Did you call 911? I'll be right over-"

"We're not at your house!" Honker said quickly before the man could hang up. "Gosalyn and I went for a bike ride in the forest and she fell down a slope and broke her ankle! She's fine, really, just in a lot of pain."

"She did _what_? Okay, I'll find you guys in the Thunderquack. When we get her taken care of she's going to be in so much trouble! DON'T MOVE!"

Honker sighed as the dial tone buzzed in his ear. "He's mad. But concerned mad."

"That's the worst kind of mad." Gosalyn managed to say.

Honker knelt down beside Gosalyn and dipped his wing in the cool water. He trickled a wingful on her damaged ankle and Gosalyn sighed. "Does that feel better?"

"It still hurts." Gosalyn whimpered. "Honker...could you sing me my special lullaby?"

"The one your Grandpa used to sing to you?" Honker asked in surprise.

Gosalyn nodded and wiped away a few more tears. "It always makes me feel better."

"I'm not sure if I can remember the lyrics your dad added. But I can try." Honker cleared his throat.

"_Close your eyes little girl blue,  
Inside of you lies a rainbow.  
Yellow, blue, red, blue, purple too, blue, purple, green and yellow.  
Rest your head little girl blue.  
Come paint your dreams on your pill-ow.  
I'll be near, to chase away fear.  
So sleep now and dream till to-morr-ow.  
I'll be near, to chase away fear.  
So sleep now and dream till to-morr-ow."_

Gosalyn smiled and closed her eyes.

"_Grrr..."_

A low growl cut across the forest. Gosalyn's eyes snapped open and Honker swallowed. The bushes rustled ahead of them. Gosalyn was in no condition to run...

Honker quickly climbed over Gosalyn and curled into a ball. Gosalyn copied his movement and did her best to turn into a ball with her broken ankle. "Honker-"She started fearfully.

"Shh," Honker hissed, using his backpack to shield them.

A large grizzly emerged from the thicket. It sniffed the air...and started for the two kids.

...

"She should have listened to me!" Darkwing ranted as the Thunderquack soared above the forest. "This never would have happened if she just listened to me!"

"Aw, come on DW." Launchpad said soothingly. "Gos is fine! And she's just a kid. Kids do this kind of stuff all the time. Boy, could I tell you stories about three-"

"STOP!" Darkwing suddenly roared, his eyes locked on the screen in front of him. Launchpad hastily let off the gas and frowned in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Darkwing pointed at the screen, speechless. The front of the Thunderquack was equipped with cameras that could see for miles ahead-it was a new feature. And the cameras were showing a disturbing picture.

A giant bear was slowly approaching Honker and Gosalyn. The two were curled into balls, with Honker on top of Gosalyn and his backpack over his head.

"We don't want to startle it," Darkwing said hoarsely. "An agitated bear is a dangerous one."

The two could only sit helplessly as the bear sniffed the two children. It pawed them. Darkwing flinched. After what seemed like eternity, the bear went on its way. Darkwing waited a few more minutes just to be safe before ordering Launchpad to send him down.

Darkwing hit the forest ground and rushed towards the two kids. Honker had not moved from his position. "Honker, the bear's gone."

The boy shot up in surprise. Gosalyn rolled over. "Dad!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks again.

Darkwing scooped her up. "Gos, you're giving me gray wings." He kissed her forehead and motioned for Launchpad to send down the platform. "That was very brave of you Honker."

Honker blinked in confusion. "Sir?"

"You were willing to take a possible deadly bear attack for Gosalyn."

"I'm _really _glad he didn't have to." Gosalyn sniffled. "Honk, I love you. You know, as a best friend."

Honker flushed. "I love you too, Gosalyn."

Darkwing ruffed Honker's head feathers. They gathered on the platform and rose into the aircraft.

"You know, Gosalyn, once your ankle gets better, you're going to be in _big _trouble."

"Aw, Dad!"

**So, this is my first Darkwing Duck story. I've been addicted to the series for the past few days and I can't believe I've gone this long without seeing such a wonderful cartoon.**

**I always enjoy writing about relationships between best friends, so I might do a few more fics featuring Gosalyn and Honker.**

**Reviews are appreciated but flames are not :) Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and I like hearing how I can improve.**

**By the way, I got the whole 'curling into a ball' tactic from the internet xD Whether it's true or not I have no idea and don't intend to test it.**


End file.
